In our daily life, the use of vehicles is becoming a very common operation while corresponding the risk of all sort of traffic dispute is increasing. Therefore, there are more and more vehicles to be equipped with a vehicle camcorder for providing video evidence in an accident or dispute.
A vehicle camcorder is used primarily for recording the traffic in front and/or behind a driving vehicle, and thereby, if an accident occurred, the related video from the vehicle camcorder can be used as a circumstantial evidence material for the accident.
Although all the traffic conditions surrounding a driving vehicle can be recorded by the vehicle camcorder mounted thereon and the recorded video can be used as direct proof to an accident, only information after a vehicle crash or accident is recoded but there is no way of providing any warning prior to the vehicle crash or accident. Consequently, there are different kinds of early warning systems being developed.
Nevertheless, in the operation of one of those early warning systems, an alarm can be issued at any time and may come as a surprise to the driver as the driving status of a vehicle having the early warning system mounted thereon is not included in the calculation logic of the early warning system, and thus the driver may be shocked and can't respond to the alarm in time for preventing accident. Therefore, it is in need of an improved early warning system.